


Quite as good. Or better.

by CheeseburgerSalads (Ravens_Are_My_Sidekicks)



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot, attempt at period piece, costume kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens_Are_My_Sidekicks/pseuds/CheeseburgerSalads
Summary: A small vignette into the private bedroom activities of Miss Lister and Miss Walker.  Removal of clothing is involved.





	Quite as good. Or better.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr
> 
> Written after ep.3 aired, so canon up to that point.

Anne Lister drummed her fingers against Miss Walker’s side table impatiently. She was waiting in the younger woman’s bedroom, while the maid prepared her for bed in the adjoining dressing room. She fidgeted with her pocket watch, flicking it open and glancing at it repeatedly, until she firmly placed it on the table with a sigh. 

It’s been almost a month since Miss Walker had asked her to “stay the entire night’. But it's been one thing after another, and she had never been able to accept that invite. Of course, that hasn’t stopped her completely. Over the last few weeks, she’s recorded some very satisfactory “X”s in her diary (for Miss Walker of course). Just the other day, she managed two on the couch of her Chaumiere, and one in the sitting room at Crow’s Nest, with the blinds drawn. In fact, she was slightly worried she might have Miss Walker on every available surface before she had seen her undressed. It seems inappropriate, even by her standards. 

The connecting door opened. Ann Walker stepped into the room wearing only her shift and a loose dressing gown to ward off the evening chill. The candlelight basked her in a warm glow. Her hair was unpinned and spilled down her back in golden curls. Glorious. 

Anne barely noticed her lady’s maid, who bowed her head to both of them, before leaving them alone. The door has scarcely closed before Anne had gathered Miss Walker into her arms. She was smaller, soft, and warm without the rigid fabrics that covered her during the daylight hours. 

“Ann…” Words escaped Anne for the moment. She settled for pressing her face to the bare junction of her neck and shoulder, and starting a trail of kissing downward.

“Wait, wait.” Small hands pushed her back, until there was some space between them. 

“What is it?” Anne settled for kissing the palm of her hand, which she had brought it to her cheek. 

“I…” 

Anne looked at her encouragingly. In their courtship, she has found Miss Walker is a bold and intelligent soul, who is just a little shy. She had much to say, if given the opportunity to do so. 

“I want …I want to undress you first. I want…to see you.”

“Of course.”

Anne reached up to undo her cravat, but again Miss Walker placed a hand on her’s. 

“No. Let me.” 

Anne raised her eyebrows, as little surprised, but let her hands drop to her sides in silent acquiesce.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ann had found all their past encounters very enjoyable, but they had been fast and frantic. Miss Lister has always initiated, with Ann following blindly, with scarcely a notion of what is transpiring until it’s done. Tonight she wanted to do things differently. She wanted to control the pace, to be a participant, and not just caught up in the whirlwind. And she can’t be doing that when Miss Lister had her hands all over her. Undressing her gave her something to focus on, kept the distance between them. 

She was afraid she might have overstepped the mark with a such a bold request, and indeed a look of surprise did pass over Miss Lister’s face. But all she had on her face now was an encouraging smile.

Ann’s hands trembled slightly, and she had to take care as she unpinned the brooch from Miss Lister’s cravat and placed it on the table. A thrill went up her spine as the cravat unraveled and slipped through her fingers, still warm from Miss Lister’s skin. 

She brought up Miss Lister’s hand so she could undo the cuff of her sleeve, and then slowly pressed a kiss to the inside of her exposed wrist. She repeated the process on the other wrist, and felt the quick thump of her pulse beneath her lips. She raised her eyes to Miss Lister, noted the intensity of her gaze, and the increased breathing that matched her heartbeat. It pleased her that her, little Ann Walker, can so affect a woman like Anne Lister, and gave her the confidence to move forward. 

Her fingers quickly worked through the buttons of her waistcoat. She caressed the richly texture fabric, before pushing it off and carelessly dropping it onto the chair. Anne was helping her now, obviously hoping to hurry the process along. She undid the fastening of her own skirt and petticoat, and Ann helped to pull them off. Below the bottom of of her shirt, Ann saw the ends of plain white breeches peeking out down past her knees, just like a man would wear. It was positively scandalous. Her mouth might have dropped open in shock, because Miss Lister was giving her that wolfish smirk she always does, when they were doing something not entirely appropriate. And it made her… it made her... 

She grabbed the the open collar of her shirt and pulled her into a kiss that was enthusiastically returned. She felt Miss Lister’s breath stutter when her free hand traced over the delicate shape of her exposed collarbones. But when brunette tried to return the favor with a wandering hand on her thigh, she stopped her. 

“I’m not done yet.” 

Miss Lister huffed in frustration, which made Ann giggle. But she allowed her shirt to be pulled over her head, and turned around so the ties of her stay can be loosened. As she undid the ties, Ann pressed her lips to the bare skin at the back of her neck. Miss Lister’s hand shot back to grip her hip, and it startled her so that her teeth nicked the skin. 

“Ann…” 

The syllable came out pleading. Ann tossed her stay into the growing pile of clothing. Ann felt strong, powerful, like taking each piece of clothing has transferred a piece of Miss Lister’s strength to her. 

Ann wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s waist, feeling the expansion of her ribs as she breathed in deeply, freed of her stays. She pressed herself against her, trailing her lips across her exposed upper back and shoulders. Miss Lister’s hands, always so expressive, clutched at her forearms. 

Miss Lister turned in her arms, and for the first time, Ann was able to observe the flush on her cheeks, and dark pools of her eyes. The brunette backed them up, until they tumbled onto the bed in a pile, with Ann on top. Ann delighted in the way they pressed together, only separated by the fine linen of their underclothes. They kissed until they were both breathless with want. 

Miss Lister made to roll them over, but again Ann stopped her. She backed away until that she was kneeling between the older woman’s legs. She placed a hand on her knee, stroking over her stocking covered calves and back up to the leg of her breeches. 

“I want to…” Even now, it was hard to say the words. She had to look away as she felt a blush rising to her cheeks. 

“Tell me what to do.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne was enjoying this side of Miss Walker tonight. Contrary to what others might think, she was perfectly happy letting the other party lead the dance. It’s just most women expect her to take charge, and do the “work”- so to speak. But once in blue moon, a partner wants to do it differently, and Anne was never one to turn down variety and excitement in her life. At first she had been afraid of doing too much and scaring her off, but the girl has surprised her again and again with her boldness. She was looking a little uncertain now, but a little nudge in the right direction is all she needs.

Anne stretched herself out languidly on the bed. She had an idea of what she looked like, only in a sleeveless shift, breeches, and stockings, her hair mussed from their earlier activities. 

“Here.” 

She took one of Miss Walker’s hands and placed it lightly on her own neck, and then, slowly guided it down, over the thin material of her shift, until it rested on the buttons of her breeches. The younger woman only hesitated a moment, before undoing them. 

Anne watching her face carefully as she explored tentatively. Anne kept on her on the blonde’s, gently directing her to where she wants her. She was already wet, had been since the first kiss tonight, and even the blonde’s relatively inexperienced fumblings inflamed her. Her hips jerked when the other woman found an angle that made her see stars. 

“Good girl...” Her voice came out lower and more breathless than she expected. 

The praise emboldened Miss Walker, and her touch became more firm, more confident. They found a rhythm that had Anne grabbing at the bedsheets Suddenly she was desperate to feel her everywhere. Anne fisted the front of her shift and dragged her down into a messy kiss. It was rougher than she normally let herself be, but she wasn’t fully control of her body at the moment. When they pulled apart, there was a shadow of a smile upon Miss Walker’s lips. That smile undid her and she felt the wave crest rapidly upon her. She didn’t hold back the noises she made when she peaked, and she felt Miss Walker’s whole body shudder at the sound. 

She had to lay there for a moment, before she could regain function of all her limbs. It had been a long time since someone else had made her feel this good. Definitely an entry for the diary. 

Miss Walker’s face hovered over her. “Was that alright?” She asked breathlessly, but with a touch of anxiety. 

Anne laughed. 

“Need you ask?” She said with a suggestive raise of her eyebrows that made Miss Walker turn a deeper shade of red. 

“Of course it was wonderful.” She added before the blonde could feel embarrassed. 

The younger woman squeaked when she flipped her smoothly so she could be on top. Her smirk was devilish as she leaned down and whispered in her ear. 

“Now, it is my turn.” 

She had waited patiently all night. And it would be ungentlemanly for her not to return the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: For a gentleman, the shirt would normally be tucked into breeches, but the opening scene shows her breeches was put on before her shirt, so I’m guessing she just tucked it in her skirt 
> 
> Notes 2: Anne referred to Ann in her diaries as Miss W instead of the first name. Perhaps she also had to deal with too many people named Ann? xD


End file.
